


Reinforcing Foundations.

by halelujah



Series: Marvel Discourse. [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: “Introductions!” Tony exclaims, pulling Rhodey over. “Colonel James Rhodes, this isthewarrior assassin, Nebula. Nebula, this is my platypus, Rhodey.”





	Reinforcing Foundations.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no saltiness to be found in this fic, I’m afraid, my loves. Just pure Tony and Nebula friendship building. And also Nebula and Pepper and Rhodey friendship building. 
> 
> (You'll have to wait for the next fic for your bitterness fix.)
> 
> A lovely person also corrected me on Sam Wilson being one of the people to perish because of Thanos’ temper tantrum, so that is fixed in I Knew and mentioned her in this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy this new instalment of how I think Nebula and Tony’s friendship would grow.

The first thing Tony does when arriving back on Earth is, is call Pepper. 

He needs to know that she’s okay, that — that she’s still here. 

When he hears her voice, her trembly “Tony,” he all but collapses. 

“I’m okay,” he says. He says it over and over, until his voice goes hoarse. “Where are you baby, tell me.”

An hour later with Nebula at his back, he watches as Pepper sprints at him in the Stark Industries Tower, catches her when she launches herself into his arms and buries his face in her hair. 

She’s babbling and he’s pretty sure he is too, but that doesn’t stop them from clinging to one another desperately. 

“Okay, Miss Potts,” he says, pulling away and squaring his shoulders after minutes of clutching her in his arms. “What’s the damage?”

Ever the CEO, ever the strong woman he fell in love with, Tony watches as Pepper mimics his posture, tilts her head up, and while sporting red rimmed eyes, tells him, “There was a battle in Wakanda, it was bad. We don’t know all the details, but we lost and now half of the population is gone. Faded away into dust.”

A sharp pang of hurt ricochets in his chest. “I know. Thanos was the cause.”

A look of confusion crosses her face, even more so when Nebula makes herself known, steps forward and says, “A murderous tyrant and my father. I’m going to rip him apart, piece by piece.”

With the life he lived, Pepper doesn’t so much as flinch, like she normally would have at the start of all this. “Well, with Tony, you’ll get your chance.”

There’s a defiant tilt to her chin and Tony knows she means every word. 

She takes a step forward and holds her hand out. “Pepper Potts.”

Tony had tensed a little, unsure of how Nebula would react, but all she does is stare at Pepper’s hand, head tilted to the side in question. 

“We haven’t gotten around to human interactions.” Tony explains, reaching out and taking Pepper’s hand in his. He gives her a look before continuing, “But this is Nebula. She helped out, even saved my life.”

Pepper gets his silent look and nods, before she turns to tell Nebula genuinely, “Thank you for bringing him home. Anything you need, you let me know and consider it done.”

Nebula looks surprised for a moment, then just nods her head back in return. 

He touches Pepper’s wrist gently, bringing her attention back to him. “I need to talk to May, have you been in contact with her?”

Pepper’s jaw clenches. “She was staying with me and Happy, back at the house, like you wanted if anything happened.” Tears well up in her eyes. “She disappeared right in front of us.”

A pressing weight lands on Tony’s shoulders. “Peter did too. I was — I was gonna tell May.”

“Tony, no.” Pepper protests softly, hands coming up to cover her mouth. 

He just nods and forces down the heartache and begins to plan. He can’t let his mind wander, not now. 

“Harley and his mother?” He questions, feeling the dread begin to thicken in his stomach. 

“At the safe house with two Suits on standby.” Pepper confirms. “Checks in every hour like he’s supposed to during the day, and every four during the night.” 

He sighs in relief and pushes the dread away. That at least is some good news he can work with. 

“FRI, you there, baby girl?” He asks. 

“I’m so happy you’re back and safe, Boss.” She replies, a voice he’s relieved to hear again, “But please, don’t ever do something like that again.”

When FRIDAY replies, Nebula, who had been watching their conversation silently, leaps into action, a sword materialising out of nowhere and gleaming from the sun, that shines in through the windows. 

Nebula’s gaze darts around, trying to find the source of the voice, her body tense and ready to fight. 

“Easy, easy.” Tony says, stepping in front of Pepper with his hands held up. “FRIDAY is just a system I created, an artificial intelligence. She’s running this entire building and others that I own. FRIDAY, say hello to Nebula.”

“Hello, Miss Nebula.” She dutifully greets. “I love the sword.”

Nebula looks up and it’s almost catlike, how she tilts her head to the side, as she gauges everything. 

“It was my sister’s. She named it Godslayer.” She replies still staring at the ceiling before sheathing said sword. “It’ll be what I use to kill Thanos.”

It’s silent around them before FRIDAY says, “Boss, I want a sword.”

~

“Do I need to install a tracker on you?” Tony hears Rhodey’s voice coming from the elevator. “Because I’m getting a little too old for playing hide and seek—“

Despite gauging Nebula’s reaction at the sudden voice, - which he finds surprising that Nebula doesn’t even flinch - Tony feels a tension he didn’t know he had, melt away. 

He eagerly turns around from watching Nebula, to see Rhodey’s face because he knows it’s going to be priceless. 

And _boy_ was he right. 

There’s a second where his best friend’s jaw drops, eyes wide with disbelief, before Rhodey’s entire body language changes again. 

“When you first disappeared on me back in MIT, I found you drunk in a Smurfette custome at a Halloween party you shouldn’t have been at. In Afghanistan, I found you with a blue circle of light beaming from your chest.” Rhodey chides, hands on hips, foot tapping and playing every part of a scolding mother. “And now I find you with a blue skinned person that apparently owns a sword. For someone that likes gold and red so much, you’ve got a knack for blue. I’m afraid of what you’ll bring home next.”

Tony pouts from his spot in the sitting area, and holds out his hands in a placating manner. “Honey bear.”

The fake reprimand dissolves from Rhodey’s face and then in three easy steps, Tony is picked up from his seat and being squeezed within an inch of his life. 

“I knew you’d come back,” his best friend whispers, “But that’s honestly because I was afraid to think of anything else.”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry,” he murmurs back, digging his shaky hands into Rhodey’s skin through his uniform. Now back here on Earth, the held back panic is beginning to set in. 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t anyway.” Rhodey replies, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

Tony tucks his face into Rhodey’s neck and just breathes. 

When they pull away moments later, Nebula is still slouched in her chair and is watching them with a critical eye. 

“Is it a thing to hug everyone you know?” She asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“Just the ones I trust.” Tony replies, smiling. The smile disappears though, when he continues with, ”Despite that being a small, small circle.”

Nebula just dips her head and then an awkward silence takes over. 

A not so subtle elbow digs into Tony’s side. 

“Introductions!” He exclaims, pulling Rhodey over. “Colonel James Rhodes, this is _the_ warrior assassin, Nebula. Nebula, this is my platypus, Rhodey.” 

Rhodey respectfully inclines his head, though he does shoot Tony an amused look after. “You can call me James, Miss Nebula.”

“I think I’ll stick with Colonel Rhodes.” Nebula replies, tilting her chin up. “It’s only befitting for a Terran of your station.”

Despite obviously not knowing what a ‘Terran’ is or it’s relevance to himself, Rhodey accepts this with a large amount of glee. 

He waggles a finger at her. “I like you. You’re definitely gonna be a favourite.” To Tony he gestures to Nebula and says, “See that? _That’s_ what respect is.”

Tony glances at Nebula and rolls his eyes at Rhodey. She gives him a small, tentative smile back. 

~

“It was bad, Tones.” Rhodey tells him, frowning. “It was like trying to fight a wave. No matter how hard I fought, more just kept coming.”

“Who disappeared?” He asks. 

“Wilson and T’Challa.” He starts before pausing. Here, Rhodey sighs and gives him a complicated look. “Barnes, Scarlett Witch and Vision.”

Tony understands now why he received that look. He has no care for Wanda, despite that being a cold fact to believe in, and Barnes is a different can of worms, he’s refusing to open right now.

But Vision? He was the last piece of JARVIS Tony had. Of his first AI and the man he was named after. 

Something already fragile inside him, breaks. Just completely shatters. 

Tony swallows back the pain and nods shakily. “And the rest?”

“Rogers, Romanoff, Banner and Thor survived.” Rhodey says. “He even brought some people along too. A talking raccoon and tree.”

Nebula, who had been silent up until now, snaps her head up. “Rocket and Groot?”

Rhodey glances at her and nods. “You know them?”

“They’re apart of my sister’s crew.” She fidgets in her seat for a moment and then asks, “Did they—?”

“Groot did.” Rhodey murmurs, apologetic. “In front of Rocket.”

Tony watches as Nebula nods in acceptance. He wonders if she was close to her sister’s crew, but doesn’t ask. Not yet, anyway, with Rhodey around. 

He knows that something else happened between Nebula and Gamora, knows that there was a fight between the two sisters. 

If Nebula wanted Tony to know, it may be better if only one person found out, at a time. If she didn’t, then Tony would support her anyway. 

~

Tony’s on his second cheeseburger, when he hears Rhodey say, “I never did thank you for bringing Tony home, Nebula, but thank you.”

She looks uncomfortable in the face of gratitude and Tony wonders not for the first time, what the hell did Thanos do to her. 

Despite her discomfort, Nebula shrugs her acceptance. 

“It started off as a beneficial agreement. Tony needed to get back to Terra and I need to prepare myself to kill Thanos.” She replies, nibbling on a french fry. She shrugs again and then continues on with, “But then we became friends.”

“I’m glad.” Pepper smiles over at her, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. “Tony could use another friend, and if you’re up for it, I know James and I could use one too.”

They’d had a conversation, Pepper, Rhodey and himself about Nebula, while FRIDAY distracted her with showing her different TV programs Earth had to offer. 

Nebula was an assassin, a person with such a trained skill, Tony was sure she’d be able to take Romanoff on and win without breaking a sweat. 

But in this, in casual interaction and even emotions, Nebula lacked knowledge. It wasn’t her fault, they knew, it just made them all angry on Nebula’s behalf. She deserved better and so much of it. The three of them would make sure of it. 

“I suppose.” Nebula replies back to Pepper’s comment. 

Pepper looks pleased. “Good. When this is all over, I’m gonna show you what female Terrans do for fun. You’ll love it, I just know it.”

There’s a tiny sparkle in Nebula’s eye. Tony’s glad to see it. 

 

~

 

“You might feel a little pinch but you shouldn’t feel a thing after that, okay?” Tony asks. 

Nebula’s mouth twists and Tony keeps his posture relaxed as he waits. 

It had taken them forty painstakingly long hours to get even here, sitting in the Workshop with Nebula’s back to him, the large gash just above her shoulder blade, on display. 

He had honestly gone into a panic when he’d seen the cut through her torn suit. One because it was a deep wound, two because he doesn’t know how long she’s had said wound and three, Nebula’s complete nonchalance when faced with Tony’s shock. 

“I’ve had worse, Tony.” She said. She had hesitated before laying a gentle hand on his with a light pat. “Don’t stress.”

“Please, let me at least have a look.” He replied, feeling sick at the wires he had seen. He grasps her hand in his and squeezes once slightly. “It’s got to be hurting you.“

She shrugged and Tony was now well versed in speaking Nebula’s brand of communication, so it was easy to spot the wince she tried to hide. 

“Please, Nebula.” He repeated. “If I can, let me help you.” 

She had relented in the end, but Tony can see she’s still apprehensive. 

He gets an idea then. 

“Okay, so this is what we’re gonna do.” Tony explains, voice gentle. “I’m gonna set a screen up at your eye level and after I tell you what I’m gonna do, you get to watch.”

“Why would I do that?” She’s turned to stare over her injured shoulder, eyebrows raised. 

“Because I want you to understand what’s going on. And I want to know if I still have permission.” He says. This also wasn’t going to be a Thanos situation, he adds in silently. 

Nebula seems to understand though because her tense position softens a little. She swallows once, then twice, before telling him, “If you must.”

She’s still a little rigid in her posture when she turns back around, but her hands aren’t balled into tight fists, so Tony takes Nebula’s word for it. 

“If there’s anything you see or hear, that makes you uncomfortable, let me know, okay?” He asks. “You don’t like it, we stop.”

Her voice is quiet when she says, “Okay.”

“Any time you want to, Nebula,” Tony reinforces. “You tell me and we stop. I _promise._ ”

The next time she answers, her voice is steady, strong, like she believes him, and it’s only then, that Tony moves closer. A screen also pops up in front of Nebula, thanks to FRIDAY, and he nods his silent approval. 

Tony begins explaining what he’s going to do, a simple glance around to see if there’s any damage to the wires inside, and if there is, he’s going to fix them, re-wire a few if it’s needed. If not, he’s just going to stitch the wound together and leave it at that. 

“You don’t understand this alien technology though.” Nebula says, her earlier doubts bleeding through again. 

“Wires are wires, regardless of it being here on Terra or out there in the galaxy. Technically speaking, my veins are my own wires.” Tony replies, hating the way Nebula refers to herself as technology, like she’s this thing or something inanimate. “And I’d like to think I know you as well. You’ll tell me if I touch something that hurts you. Probably with one of your many hidden knives.”

“I wouldn’t use a knife. Too impersonal.” Nebula laughs, looking over her shoulder with a grin. “You’re a friend. I’d do it with my bare hands.”

To anyone else, Tony supposes that hearing something so dark, would have them getting up and walking away without a second glance. Maybe even a restraining order if they were human. 

But Tony takes comfort in the honesty. He didn’t really get that before with the Avengers. Or anyone that’s caused him harm, really. He likes the transparency. 

“As long as you don’t teach my Kids any tricks.”

“FRIDAY is a force of nature in her own right.” Nebula defends. “And as for your other Kids, they can kill someone all on their own. Especially with them smoothies.”

There’s beeps and whirls of protest from U, Butterfingers and DUM-E. 

Nebula smiles at the sounds, even more so when DUM-E rolls on over and pokes her gently. 

“I apologise, DUM-E.” Nebula tells him, patting him gently. “I loved your smoothie.”

DUM-E beeps shyly in response and Tony grins. His DUM-E had a little crush. 

“Besides, you should be more worried about Pepper’s lessons, Boss.” FRIDAY adds in. 

Tony rears back with a shocked laugh, even as Nebula hisses her own protest. 

“You weren’t supposed to tell!” She says, and despite the way Nebula now folds her body in half away from him, he can see her panic. 

Tony rolls around from Nebula’s back to her side, before he lays a gentle hand on her elbow in an attempt to calm her. 

“Hey, it’s okay. If Pepper accepted your help, that’s her decision. I like the idea though, if that’s what you’re worried about. Stark Industries have a lot of enemies that could get through our and my security. Knowing Pepper can protect herself, makes sleeping at night a little easier.”

It takes a moment before Tony sees Nebula relax. 

“Anything I should be worried about, then?” Tony teases after a minute of silence. “Any knives hidden in places? _Ooh_ , does she have a special, alien gun?”

“I’d refrain from annoying Pepper when she’s wearing heels,” Nebula warns, generously after a moment. ”It will end in blood and tears. And most likely yours.”

Tony is only a little concerned and wholeheartedly impressed. “Why? What did you do to her shoes?” When he doesn’t get a reply, it’s his turn to poke Nebula. “Seriously, what did you do? You’ve only been in the Tower for two days!”


End file.
